Naruto: Kinoko
by Seigyoki Maou
Summary: Naruto grew up on the streets, with no one but his fellow orphans to care for him. Shenanigans ensue. Rife with OCs, Narux?
1. Orphan's Guild

AN: Yet _another_ story inspired by my _**rampant insane hyperactive ADD plot-bunnies**_, bless their insane souls.

"Talking"  
>'<em>Thinking<em>'

**Techniques**

"**Biju talking" 'Biju thinking'**

* * *

><p>Naruto: Kinoko<p>

The Orphan's Guild

* * *

><p>"Ooi! Who are you then? Are you a Rat? Like us?" Glittering silver eyes bored into dull blue eyes.<p>

"Go away..." The owner of the blue eyes shuffled behind a dumpster and settled into a crouch, burying his face in his arms.

"Statement: He wishes for us to leave." Glowing green eyes cast a peculiar glow on the alley, points of flickering orange light danced at the center of the luminous green orbs.

"Oh hush Sutegoma, he's hungry." The owner of the silver eyes held out her hand, a crisp red apple sitting in her palm.

In a flash the apple was out of her hand, and with several satisfying crunches, in the stomach of the blue eyed boy. He looked at the girl, his eyes a bit brighter than they were. "T-thank you.

She smiled, "Oi, no problem. Do you have a family?" The boy shook his head. "How old are you?" The boy shrugged meekly. "You don't know? Wow...uh...ok, you're six. You got a name?"

"N-Naruto...Uzu-Uzumaki."

The girl smiled, "I'm Shisoku Suigin, and _this_ grumpy pile of scrap is Sutegoma Tetsuki. Naruto, you've got a family now. You're a Rat, just like the rest of us." Shisoku reached out towards Naruto and grasped his small hand. Pulling him to his feet she "tsk-ed" at his malnourished body. She pulled him into a hug, and felt him stiffen, every muscle in his body tensing as he prepared to flee. "Shh, shh, shh. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Naru-chan. You're my little brother now."

The boy called Sutegoma stepped forward and, with slight hesitation, placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Confirmation: What Shisoku says is true. You are an orphan. You are alone. You are struggling to survive in a world that does not care for you. Thus; you are a Rat. One of us. We are family. We protect. Cherish."

A crooked smile spread across Naruto's dirty face. Tears streamed from his eyes, leaving trails of clean skin in their wake. For the first time in his life, someone cared about him.

* * *

><p>One Year Later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood perched atop a telephone post, his waist length hair filthy and matted. Long nails, sharpened to sharp points against concrete dug into the wood. Bright blue eyes focused on a portly man dressed in rich clothing.<p>

A buzz filled his ears, and he nodded. "Yeah, blue waistcoat. He beat Aki-nee with a stick for taking a piece of candy from his store." He watched with glee as a brightly colored blur dashed through the midday crowd. The blur connected with the well dressed merchant. He shouted, fell over. The blur solidified into Shisoku. She perched on his chest, spat on his face, and punched him several times in the nose. She then reached into his coat and produced the man's wallet.

With one more punch to his face, Shisoku stood tall, "Don't fuck with the Rats fatty." Then she was gone, in a brightly colored blur.

Grinning, Naruto slid down the pole, his sharp nails keeping him from descending too swiftly. He met up with Shisoku in an alley, her knuckles bruised and bloody from the force of striking the merchant.

"Heyo Naru-chan. Shit! You'd think that all the fat he had would have made my hand hurt less."

Naruto just grinned, "Shi-nee, how'd we do? Ya know that Kijo-nee and Juun-nii need food somethin fierce."

Shisoku opened the wallet, "Naru-chan, we shall eat for a week with this money. We might even be able to buy some new blankets with the leftovers." Naruto's smile grew wider and he pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's go get some ramen!" Shisoku laughed and patted Naruto's head.

"Exclamation: Duck." The flat tone of Sutegoma's voice carried down the alley, and with reactions born of nessisity, the pair dropped into the dirt as a blast of fire and metal shot above them.

Naruto leapt up, his hair smoking from the heat, "Oi! What'd you get yourself into this time ya bastard?"

Sutegoma shrugged, the orange points in his eyes seemed to flicker amusedly, "Statement: I needed materials for my newest project."

"So you stole stuff." Naruto palmed his face.

"Affirmation: Affirmative." The boy spun around, spreading his fingers wide, a crackling net of iridescent chakra blocked off the alley against further attack.

Naruto sighed, "You've got to teach me that."

"Statement: We each have our own talents Naruto. Shisoku has her speed. Kijo has her strength. Juuniji has his sleep. I have my mind and projects. You have your stubbornness."

"Damn righ- wait what?" Naruto bristled. Everyone else had a cool ability and all he had was _stubbornness?_ This would not stand. As he prepared to berate the older child, Shisoku grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Let's go!" As a unit, the three of them took off down the street, snatching small food items and trinkets from stalls as they went, laughing all the while.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>The Hokage sat behind his desk, with three shinobi before him. He motioned to the first, "Inuzuka-san, what is your report?"<p>

The Inuzuka woman hesitated, and cleared her throat. "Uh..well. The 'Rats,' as they call themselves...I would liken them more to wolves. The move with a single purpose, no matter how disorganized they appear. They fend for themselves and each other, and nobody else. I saw they rob a merchant today. One of them somehow managed to climb to the top of a telephone pole and acted as a controller and lookout for the one that actually took down the target. It was like watching wolves kill a deer. Their teamwork is just...its amazing. Their oldest Rat is no older than eleven that I've been able to see, but they work together better than Jonin that have been working together for years. With a little training, we have a sizable shinobi force just sitting there, waiting."

The Hokage nodded, "Thank you Hana. Hakate-san?"

The masked man stepped forward, "From what I've gathered, many of the Rats are from so called 'Lost Clans', clans that have largely died out or have been forgotten. All of them are orphans, or have otherwise been cast aside, and very, _very_ few of them are even counted among the citizenry of the village. As far as our records are concerned, and the majority of the village for that matter, are concerned, the Rats simply do not exist. I think that's a grievous error. Many of them possess innate shinobi talents, and advanced Kekkei Genkai. One that I was able to speak to, a..." Kakashi mulled the name over in his head for a moment, "Shisoku. She's a member of Suna's Suigin clan, and possesses their Jinton abilities. Her skill with it is such that she can use it without the need for conscious molding of her chakra. I concur with Hana-san. The Rats would be an invaluable asset to our forces, with proper training."

The Hokage stroked his beard, "I see. Uchiha-san?"

The youngest of the trio stepped forward, "Both Inuzuka-san and Hakate-san are correct in their observations, there is however additional information that I felt you should know. It is all in my report."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Would you be so kind as to simply _tell_ me?"

Itachi looked down, "I am uncomfortable discussing such a sensitive matter in anything but total privacy. I assure you Hokage-sama, my report will be to your satisfaction."

Reclining in his chair, the Hokage nodded, satisfied, "I'll look through it, and I will make my decision regarding the matter before the day is done. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>One Year Later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto crouched on the branch of a tree, a number of Rats arrayed around him. They looked into a clearing in the forest, just far enough away that their outlines were indistinct, but their presence could be easily noticed.<p>

Three adults stood in the clearing, they had laid out a simple square of cloth, and displayed a spread of hearty food. A young man with spiky silver hair and one visible eye stood easy, reading an orange book. On his right, a young woman with wild eyes and red marks on her face. On his left, a tired looking young man with crimson eyes. They came to the clearing, announcing that they wished to speak to whoever lead the Rats. So the Rats had arrived, and they sat in wait.

In her typical impossibly fast fashion, Shisoku landed on the branch next to Naruto. "Oi, they brought three, and we're taking three. Me, you, and Kijo. Her ability will be useful if things go south."

Naruto looked at his friend inquisitively, "So would yours. Why am I going?"

She smiled, and Naruto was dazzled by how white her teeth were. "Cause you're impossible to kill Naru-chan. God knows half the merchants have tried. It just makes you tougher. Let's go."

Naruto nodded, and scrambled down the tree.

The three Rats emerged from the treeline slowly, keeping low.

Kakashi noticed them as soon as they appeared. Shisoku was as he remembered, her mismatched clothing bright and gaudy. On her right was what looked like a member of the Hoshigaki clan, her blue skin mostly covered by a hooded black sweater over a pair of black pants and boots. On her left was a boy who's hair could have been blond or brown, it was impossible to tell through the dirt that covered the matted waist length locks. His eyes were a radiant blue, and his face was marred by three scars on each cheek.

They reached Kakashi and his comrades, and Kakashi felt like he was facing down the leader of some small country. "Shisoku-chan. How have you been? You know we've been trying to set this up for a year right?"

The small girl shifted from foot to foot. "We don't trust grown ups. Its how we've managed to stay alive. What do you want?"

The one-eyed shinobi pulled a scroll out of his pocket and opened it up to read.

"We can read you know. We taught ourselves." Blinking, he handed the scroll to the girl. She scanned it, unconsciously channeling chakra to her eyes to increase the speed at which they could process sensory input. "I...see. So...citizenship...a full pardon for every crime committed by all my people...but we need to become shinobi?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah."

Looking to her friends, she mulled it over. Suddenly, she whistled, and summoned the Rats that had remained in the trees. Hundreds of them, orphans and cast-offs all, assembled around their de facto leader. Wordlessly, the question was asked. Wordlessly, the question was answered. She nodded.

Spitting in her hand, she held it out to Kakashi, "We accept."

Somehow managing to spit in his hand without taking off his mask, Kakashi took her small hand in his own. "Then let me officially welcome the newest citizens of Konohagakure no Sato."


	2. Commit

AN: A host of faves and alerts, but only one review? Come on guys, you've gotta give me some feedback or I can't improve the story very much.

"Talking"  
>'<em>Thinking<em>'  
><strong>Techniques<strong>  
>"<strong>Biju talking" 'Biju thinking'<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto: Kinoko<p>

Commit

* * *

><p>Four Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the back of the classroom, a Rat on each side. To his right, Kijo Hoshigaki, the blue skinned, red eyed, sharp toothed girl was idly drawing something on a piece of paper. To his left, Juuniji Hoshishomei, undoubtedly sleeping behind his full face gas mask. Sighing, Naruto ran his fingers, the nails no longer long and sharp, through his hair. No longer did he have matted ropes of the stuff reaching down to his waist, his hair was clean, tidy, pulled back into a simple pony tail that reached just below his shoulder blades. On the bridge of his nose rested a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses, the crimson lenses standing out against his fair skin and blond hair. He dressed simply, a tee-shirt, usually black or red, a sturdy black leather jacket with a mandarin collar, and black hakama pants. Unlike the majority of the shinobi population, Naruto favored a pair of geta sandals, with a pair of jika-tabi.<p>

He was bored. The lecture had droned on for what seemed like ages, and he longed to return to the specialized lessons that the Rats received. Unlike the regular population, who had to be taught shinobi skills largely from the ground up, the Rats had a solid grounding in the basics due to their previous lifestyle. Every Rat could fight, every Rat could use whatever talent they had instinctively, and every Rat could vanish into the shadows on a whim. Self-raised, self-taught, and wholly self-sufficient, the Rats were destined to become ANBU or Hunter-nin.

But first they had to suffer through the dull, soul-crushing lectures of Iruka Umino. That's not to say Naruto had anything _against_ the man, he was a competent teacher in the classroom, and an even better teacher during practical lessions. Naruto just hated history lessons, lessons about math, lessons about calligraphy, about etiquette, it was all extraneous, superfluous nonsense. That said, he did appreciate the education. He never would have learned words like extraneous or superfluous if he was still living on the streets.

Still. Just one more week of this nonsense and he would become a genin, he would be placed on a team with his fellow Rats, and they would be given a Jonin sensei who would train them further, and turn them into the well oiled, precision weapons they were meant to be. The thought of having such value brought warmth to Naruto's heart. He could begin earning respect, climb the ranks, _be_ something. The prospect was intoxicating.

He looked down towards the front of the class, where Shisoku sat with Sutegoma and Seiya. Naruto loved all the Rats. They were his family. But Shisoku was different. He felt warm when he saw her. Felt himself stupidly smiling no matter how hard he tried to keep a straight face. Felt his stomach flip over and dance when her radiant silver eyes looked at him. From the books he had read, all the descriptions he had gleaned from written word and inquiry to adults, Naruto had surmised that he was madly and irrevocably in love with Shisoku. That scared him. Because he knew, deep in his heart, that he was, and always would be, looked upon by Shisoku as a brother. It introduced a hint of perverseness to his infatuation, and he could not deny it. He loved Shisoku, the girl who had been both sister and mother to him. As his recently made friend Shikamaru was wont to say, "Troublesome."

"Wuzzat?" Juuniji jerked awake at the sound of Naruto's voice, which caused the blond to laugh.

"Go back to sleep Juu-nii. Sensei is still playing the talking head."

"Hnnnn. Oi, Naruto, you coming home with everyone? Or are you gonna walk that girl home again?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I promised her. You know me, I never break my word."

"Hnnn. I'll let Shisoku know for you. Wake me when class is over." With that, the boy fell asleep.

Naruto smiled wanly. Shisoku, Shisoku. He loved her, and didn't know why. But the girl that Juuniji was referring to. Chīsana Uchiha. The twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. The pair of them were the last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan, save for their traitorous elder brother Itachi. Which was a shame, Naruto had liked Itachi, the tired looking man had spent many days teaching the Rats in his free time. Chīsana was heralded as the "second Uchiha genius," something that she didn't quite understand. She was brilliant, talented, and would grow to be drop dead gorgeous. But she was totally, wholly, blindingly pure and innocent. There was some speculation that she suffered from dissociative identity disorder, colloquially known as multiple personality disorder. When engaged in combat, or a similarly stressful situation, she became detached, clinical, and utterly efficient. As soon as the situation was resolved however, she reverted to her typical bubbly happy ditzy self.

And for some reason she had attached herself to Naruto from the first moment she saw him.

For a while, it scared him. He couldn't seem to get away from her, the onyx eyed girl just kept appearing where ever he was, glomping onto him and trying to clean his hair. Eventually, he gave up, and let her clean him up. Which resulted in his current hairstyle and manner of dress. The sunglasses however, were his own touch. Sasuke disliked him, but Naruto didn't rightly care, Chīsana wanted his company, and after getting over his initial shock, he was more than happy to oblige.

The class ended, and Naruto bid farewell to Juuniji and the other Rats before meeting with Chīsana and Sasuke in front of the school. Regrettably, to be in the company of Chīsana meant to be in the company of her brother. Which was fine on most days, when the duck-haired boy wasn't overflowing with angst and impotent rage.

Still, the guy was fun to spar against, and Naruto had improved in leaps and bounds since the first time he pitted himself against the Uchiha. They were rivals, albeit friendly ones, they both understood that as long as they struggled to outdo each other, they would continue to improve at a staggering rate.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts as he approached the Uchiha siblings, "Oi, what's up?"

Sasuke responded with his customary "hnn" and Chisana engulfed Naruto in a spine cracking, rib shattering hug before climbing onto his back and declaring that her "horsey wasn't moving fast enough."

Naruto just sighed. The walk was relaxing, and by the time they had arrived at the Uchiha compound, Chisana was asleep. Turning her over to Sasuke so that the boy could put her on a couch or in a bed, Naruto stood at the edge of the large pond that was on the Uchiha grounds. He looked into the water and ran his fingers over the scars on his face. How often had he wondered about them? As far as he could remember he had always had them, but they had to have come from somewhere, its not like he was born with them. Right?

"Oi, loser." Naruto was broken from his thoughts by Sasuke's approach. Turning, he saw the boy had changed into some sturdier training gear, and Sasuke's intention was clear.

"You up for it? I thrashed you last time ya bastard, and I've learned some new tricks since then."

"Hn. Then show me." Sasuke took up the stance of the Uchiha taijutsu style, and Naruto grinned, tossing aside his jacket and rolling his shoulders.

"Fine, but if you break my glasses you're buying me new ones."

With a grin, the two boys charged at each other.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay on the grass, staring at the sky. "Thank you."<p>

Naruto sat against a tree, a cup of instant ramen in his hands, "What for?"

The Uchiha sighed, "This. Everything. What you do with Chisana. Sparring with me. You treat me like a person. You treat her like a person. Everyone else just sees us as the 'Last Uchihas.'"

Naruto shrugged and ate a mouthful of ramen. "I don't care about that, none of the Rats do. I mean, you're an orphan now. You're practically one of us. We take care of our own, I'm just doing my part."

Sasuke was silent for a long time. Naruto could almost hear the wheels turning in his duck-haired head. "Hey Naruto. I have to ask you something."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Uhh. Ok?"

"I'm the last male of the Uchiha clan. By law that makes me the clan head. That means I can adopt people into my clan. Arrange marriages, all that stuff."

"What're you getting at?"

"I'm...if you want to...that is...would you marry Chisana? When you're old enough of course."

Naruto blanched and dropped his ramen, "W-what?"

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto, his face a mask of seriousness, "You're the only one she talks to Naruto. She acts happy and weird around everyone, sure, but you're the only one that she will _talk_ to. She won't even talk to me, her own brother. You make her happy, and I want to keep it that way. If you marry her, I'll adopt you and all of the Rats into the Uchiha clan, you've have a Clan name, you'll be able to live in the Uchiha district, all of the money I have would be at your disposal." Sasuke waited, his eyes wide.

Naruto's mind was in overdrive, there were so many positives to this situation that he was having trouble thinking of the negatives. Then he saw her. Chisana, standing in a doorway. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were flushed. What she wanted was clear in her eyes.

The blonde looked back as Sasuke. Here was the chance to give his friends, his family, what they'd always wanted. He sighed.

"I'm game."


	3. Assignment

AN: Wrote this one immediately after the previous chapter. NO REST FOR THE WICKEEEEEED.

"Talking"  
>'<em>Thinking<em>'  
><span><strong>Techniques<br>**"**Biju talking" 'Biju thinking'**

* * *

><p>Naruto: Kinoko<p>

Assignment

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto hung upside down from a tree, watching his teammates as they waited for their new sensei.<p>

"Oi, Hata-nee, how've you been? We haven't talked in a while."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, "That's not my name Naruto!" Naruto shrugged and dropped down from the tree next to his other teammate.

"So, you had a chance to try those new things Sutegoma made?"

The boy had a bowl cut, titanic eyebrows, and the most impossibly green jumpsuit Naruto had ever seen in his life. Lee flashed him a thumbs up and a glittering smile, "Yosh! I did indeed Naruto-kun! With Sutegoma-kun's help now my Flames of Youth will burn even brighter! I can't wait to tell Gai-sensei!"

Naruto grinned, Lee had been eccentric for as long as the two had known each other, but his eccentricity had bordered on madness ever since he had fallen under the tutelage of one Maito Gai. Not that Naruto really minded, it was interesting, and he had never seen Lee as happy as when he started his taijutsu training.

Reclining back against the tree, Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the bickering of his teammates.

"Yosh! Tenten-chan! I'll do one thousand push ups before our sensei gets here! And if I fail then I will run five hundred laps around the village with a boulder on my back!" Lee dropped to the ground and began to do the push ups, supporting his entire body weight on his thumbs.

Tenten sighed, "I hope our sensei is even later then, or else Lee might die."

"Nah, he won't die, especially since you two will be accompanying him."

Naruto snapped his head up to find a young man, probably somewhere in his mid twenties, sitting in the tree. The man's physique was hidden beneath a deep green uwagi, with a brown obi and black pinstriped pants taped off at the shins. A pair of geta adorned his feet, and a ronin-gasa hung easily from his fingers. Relaxed, he lit a pipe and took a deep drag of fragrant smoke. As he exhaled he looked down at the fresh genin.

"I'm supposed to ask you about your dreams, likes, dislikes, all that shit. I don't care. There's a large chance you'll die in this test, so I don't need to know anything about you. If you pass, then we'll get to know each other as we train and do our jobs." The man took another deep drag. "**Katon: Haisekishō.**" A cloud of ash and smoke engulfed the genin, who immediately split off and escaped from the smoke. Which promptly exploded. The man stood on the scorched grass, his pipe resting easily in his hands. "Good, good. You have promise." Pushing up the sleeve of his uwagi, the man ran his thumbnail over the skin, opening up a thin cut, "**Kouton: Udeken Hensei.**" His blood spurted out of the cut, wrapping around his arm and forming a blade of red metal. "**Kouton: Tetsu no sekai no gōdatsu-sha.**" The man slammed his metal coated fist into the ground, and a field of sharp metal spikes sprung up around him, and beneath each of the genin.

Naruto leapt away from the spikes and landed in a tree next to Lee, and was quickly followed by Tenten. "Holy hell. This guy is trying to kill us."

"Yosh! Surely his Youth is powerful indeed if he is able to do so much while smoking so unyouthfully!"

Tenten shook her head. "Let's show him some teamwork, Rat-style."

Naruto grinned, and Lee beamed at her. "Yosh! I'll get to use Sutegoma's new creation in real battle!"

Naruto's grin suddenly turned feral, "I've been wanting to try my new techniques, let's do this. I've got point." Pushing off of the branch, Naruto rushed at the man, who still stood easily, smoking his pipe. "**Seiiton: Kyōsei Kasoku**." Naruto blurred forward, crashing through the steel spire that rose up before him, unhindered, he sped at the relaxed man, who simply nodded in approval.

"**Kouton: Hishou Kanshouki**." Ten tendrils of red metal erupted from the man's back and wrapped around Naruto, immobilizing him. "That's impressive, Seiiton is difficult to master, but you seem proficient. I wonder have you managed to get into the advanced line of jutsu yet?" Naruto snarled in response. "Guess no-" The man used the metal tendrils to launch Naruto towards the trees while simultaneously turning to face Lee's sudden assault. Lightning crackled around Lee's body, and his blows against the man's metal covered arm felt as heavy as boulders. A lightning covered foot managed to break through his guard, knocking him back and winding him. The man righted himself, "Impossible. Your file says you're incapable of using chakra, this level of control shouldn't even be in the realm of your dreams."

"Yosh! Sutegoma-kun's youthfulness has given me even greater youthful strength that I might fight against the forces of unyouthfulness everywhere and train against my youthful rivals with an even greater intensity of YOUTH!" With is exclamation of youth, the lightning flared and the taijutsu user charged forward.

The man dropped into a stance, bringing his bladed arm to bear, the ten tendrils flailing around him.

***CLICK***

He looked down. A disc of metal, etched with numerous seals lay beneath his foot. "Impressive." The disc exploded, engulfing him in flame and shrapnel.

The smoke cleared, and the man stood, encased in a cage of red metal. "Impressive. You all pass. My name is Nezumi Kadouzeki, and I'll be turning the three of you into the best damn shinobi you can be. But first, we need to eat, and you three can explain to me what you were using, because those were some damn impressive tricks."

* * *

><p>Nezumi talked with a dumpling in his mouth, disregarding the disgusted look the waitress was giving him, "So, this...Chima thing, you helped design it? Shit girl, color me impressed. And this...Sutegoma guy, he's like...your armorer? For all of you? He makes a bunch of shit and you guys test it and use it and whatever?"<p>

Tenten nodded, "He uses Naruto's chakra to power most of his creations, since the rest of us don't have the raw capacity that he does. The combat medicines Lee takes for example are made using Naruto's chakra. The one you saw is called Kogata **Genso Kaku: Inazuma Kōjō. Its pretty handy, but not that many of us can get much real use out of the Kogata model of the Genso Kaku, mostly Naruto and Lee."**

**"Still, its very impressive that you're all so young, and yet you work together so flawlessly to cover for each others weaknesses." He took another bite of dumpling, "If only older shinobi could work ****together like you guys can, Konoha would be unstoppable."**

**Naruto grinned, "Well, then Konoha is lucky that we're a part of the force now eh?"**

**"Undoubtedly." Rising from his seat, Nezumi deposited the payment for the meal on the table. "Now unless I'm mistaken, it's time for the three of you to do some laps around the village. I recall boulders were involved?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jutsu Used<strong>_

**Name**: Katon: Haisekishō; (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning):  
><span><strong>Description<strong>: The user spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy and potentially killing them.  
><span><strong>Rank:<strong> Kekkei Genkai

**Name**: Kouton: Udeken Hensei; (Steel Release: Arm Blade Formation):  
><span><strong>Description<strong>: A shell of crimson metal that shimmers like blood forms around the user's arm, the user can then extend a blade from any part of the covering, and use it as an easy starting point for further Kouton techniques.  
><span><strong>Rank<strong>: Kekkei Genkai

**Name**: Kouton: Tetsu no sekai no gōdatsu-sha; (Steel Release: Iron World Reaver):  
><span><strong>Description<strong>: Slamming their hand into the ground, the user can make a large number of metal spikes shoot out of the ground, ranging in size from as small as sewing needles to as large as buildings. The spikes appear extremely fast, making for an effective surprise attack.  
><span><strong>Rank<strong>: Kekkei Genkai

**Name**: Seiiton: Kyōsei Kasoku; (Force Release: Forceful Acceleration):  
><span><strong>Description<strong>: The user causes themselves to accelerate at great speed, while also increasing their physical durability. Striking the user in any manner will cause an increase in speed directly proportional to the strength of the strike, while only causing minimal damage, if any damage at all.  
><span><strong>Rank<strong>: B

**Name**: Kouton: Hishou Kanshouki (Steel Release: Flying Shock Absorber):  
><span><strong>Description<strong>: The user creates up to ten steel tendrils with large joints connected with screws. They are capable of wrapping 360 degrees around and blocking most attacks. They are tipped with barbed arrow-heads for use in offense.  
><span><strong>Rank<strong>: Kekkei Genkai

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tools Used<strong>_

**Name**: **Chima MK-II (Earth Demon Mark 2)**  
><span><strong>Description<strong>: A special anti-personnel mine developed by Tenten and Sutegoma. The mine is planted underground and infused with a bit of the user's chakra. The chakra is used as an ignition source when a pressure sensor resonates with pressure from the earth around and above it. The bomb is filled with black powder and will detonate when the chakra ignites it via the pressure sensors.

**Name**: Kogata **Genso Kaku: Inazuma Kōjō (Compact Elemental Core: Lightning Boost)**  
><span><strong>Description<strong>: A unique medicine developed by Sutegoma, it increases the chakra output of the person that takes it, and forcibly converts it into lightning nature chakra. For the duration of the effects, the user constantly emits an aura of lightning natured chakra, and is unable to perform any techniques not of the lightning element. Any lightning techniques however become incredibly easy to use. (For someone like Rock Lee, this is immensely useful. Adds elemental force to his taijutsu, despite his lack of ninjutsu skill.)

* * *

><p>Review please! I crave reviews, I need them. Just so you guys know, Naruto will probably have something of a harem in this fic, so drop some suggestions as to who you would like to see as a part of it.<p>

I'm also curious as to what you guys think of my jutsu, all but the first one are original.


	4. AN

To anyone that liked this story, and has been waiting for updates, I appologize, but it shall be going on a temporary hiatus. I lack the time to to put into this story, and have lost contact with this story's particular plot thread.

Keep an eye out for updates, for I may pick it up again.


End file.
